


1805-1837

by dande (Kess)



Series: interiority [5]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, canon typical heartness, high chaos emily & med-high chaos corvo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/dande
Summary: this shadow existence





	1805-1837

I can feel my daughter’s heartbeat against my clockwork, the thrum of revenge through her hands. She is the daughter of the Empire in so many ways, bloodshed is her first language. She is half void creature to my senses, pointed fangs where her little baby teeth used to be, the ones she used to bare when she played pretend. “Rargh, I’m a heretic,” I remember her pronouncing “Run before I eat you up!”

Here she is, blade bloody with the life of her obstacles, face hidden by her mask. The High Overseer of her Throne. It hurts to see this, like it hurt to watch Corvo fall to the same madness, near the end. Watch his clean blade sullied.

I am so tired of this never ending cold. Warmth cannot reach me where I am, and never again will I stand in a meadow, holding my daughters hand. An ending is coming, a permanent goodbye, and I cannot help but feel relieved. It has been too many years in this shadow existence.

I miss the sun.


End file.
